Is this Goodbye?
by dunnoxox
Summary: The girls are happily living there lives, no Phobos or other villians. How will the death of one of the guardians affect the remaining guaridians? And is it possible that it is not goodbye? ONESHOT


Blend of the books and the cartoon.

Author Note – I just want to say, I don't drive. And that I have never attended a funeral. Now please, go on and read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, just the plot.

She smirked, over at one of her companions. She paused, and fingered her beautiful golden locks. Her hand quickly returned to the wheel, just in time to turn the corner. She giggled slightly, at the jealous looks of one of her fellow guardians. She knew how the water guardian yearned to gain her licenses. Her real licenses, not her learners permit. Cornelia had gotten hers, two month before the current day. Her parents had gotten her a car. True, it was used, but it was an awesome green convertible. She glanced, to her left, to see the leader of the guardians, driving beside her. Will quickly glanced in her direction, and flashed her a quick smile. This was Will's first time driving, in her used car. Cornelia's used convertible, beat Will's old fuchsia Plymouth. None the less, Will was giddy, driving in her car that was not her mother's. Sitting beside Will, was Taranee, one of her other best friends.

Cornelia's mind wondered back to Irma, who was staring intensely, at her, from beside her. Cornelia, stepped on the brakes, as she came to a red light, which gave her a chance to peer at her last best friend. In the back seat, the air guardian had her hand held over her mouth, holding back fits of giggles. Cornelia let a small smile grace her lips. Irma's birthday was in almost two months, and she had no clue what the girls had planned. The four allies had a surprise in store, for the water guardian. The girls, and with a lot of help from other friends and family of the goddess of water, queen of sea, Irma, to get her a brand-new turquoise mustang. Cornelia couldn't wait for her surprised face, of seeing the car parked in Irma's driveway. Cornelia returned to staring at the never ending road in front of her, and saw a flash of green, and released the breaks.

"What's wrong Irma?" the blonde cooed, as Irma kept staring longingly at Cornelia. "Humph." Irma snapped, looking away, her nose in the air. "You are jealous aren't you?" Cornelia said, smirking. There was no answer from the brunette, just a pair of ocean blue eyes, glaring darkly at her. "If you want a car, why don't you just ask your parents? Your birthday is coming up, is it not?" Cornelia asked, innocently. "If I do, I would just land myself with some old police reject car, with its lights ripped off the top, and spray painted, some ugly color." Irma snapped, angrily. 'Oh, that's where you are wrong, dear friend.' Cornelia thought, as she stopped the car, in the parking lot of their destination. Cornelia, pushed the door open, and climbed out. Irma clambered out, hesitantly. Will and Taranee jogged up to them smiling brightly, as if they knew what was going on.

Cornelia returned the smile. "Let's go shopping!" the blonde, mall loving teenager cried, out and practically ran up to the mall, her friends following at her heels, giggling madly. Cornelia walked in and attacked a rack of clothing. "Oh, Taranee!" she called out, as she found a shirt, she was sure would fit perfectly on her intelligent friend. Taranee looked up, from a shelf of purses. "What?" the meek fire guardian asked. "Try this on." Cornelia demanded, thrusting the shirt into her hands. Taranee stared skeptically at her boy-crazy friend. "I don't know…" Cornelia pouted at Taranee, who sighed. "Fine." She groaned, heading for the dressing rooms. A minute later, she emerged, wearing the orange shirt, with delicate flames decorating the front, matching her element, that Cornelia had placed into her hands, earlier.

"You look hot!" Cornelia squealed, giggling. "You really should buy that!" Hay Lin gasped, honestly. Taranee shrugged. "I don't know…" Taranee, said weakly, and walked back into the dressing room, to change back. When she came out of the dressing room, she sighed. "Fine, I will get it…" Taranee said, as all four of her friends stared begging at her, to buy the top. The girls grinned happily, at the shy girl. The girls all paused, as they felt the ground give the smallest shiver. "What was that?" Will said, her hand at her chest, ready to whip out the heart. A painful silence filled the room, and the girls gave a small shrug. "Maybe it was an earthquake…" Taranee said, worriedly. "I don't know…" Irma murmured, "It doesn't sound like one. It reminds me of the stomps of one of those meridian badies." Her friends looked up wide eyed. A moment later, four meridian thugs came stampeding into the room. "The guardians!" One screamed in a rough voice, which seemed to be the leader of the other three. Other people shopping, in the department ran from the room screaming, some running out the door, with items they had not yet bought.

When the five magical girls were alone with the meridians, Will screamed, "GUARDIANS UNITE!" With those words, the girls could feel that normal feeling, and their bodies rising from the ground. Pink energy swirled around the leader, while a warm wave of water engulfed Irma. A fiery red magic raced toward the fire guardian. A green wind of leaves spun around Cornelia and a silvery breeze ran through the air guardian's long pigtailed hair. A few seconds later, the teens touched down on the ground, in their guardian form. They glared at their opponents, more alive, beautiful, and powerful then ever. "Water!" Irma cried, sending a stream of water flying at two of them, knocking them to the ground. The room was then filled with screams of elements, and threats. Hay Lin and Taranee fought side by side, fighting one of the thugs. Will, Cornelia, and Irma tackled two of the other monsters. The last mutant, the leader, was planning his own attack, from behind Hay Lin and Taranee. He put his plan into action, just as the girls defeated one. "One down, three to go!" Taranee cried happily.

Will sent a blast of energy at the enemies, knocking them off their feet. They quickly stumbled back to their feet. Cornelia got ready to lay another attack on them, but they ran out, smirking slightly, their leader following closely behind and the one that had been knocked out mysteriously vanished. Will and Cornelia high-fived each other, and turned to high-five the others, but they weren't there. The energy and earth guardians glanced at each, worriedly, and then caught sight of Hay Lin's long black hair and Taranee side by side, hovering over something. Hay Lin gave a tearful whisper, "Irma…" Cornelia and Will wasted no time, in running over to the others. 'Was Irma hurt?' they wondered. It was much worse then that though. Irma lay on the ground, her shoulder bloodied, a nasty cut along her grinning face, and a stab wound in her right arm. "Irma!" They gasped tearfully. Irma strained to place her usual goofy smile on her lips, "We shall meet again in Candracar." Irma murmured her last words, and her chest stopped moving up and down, her eyes stopped blinking, and her body went limp.

Irma hadn't even had enough time to close her eye lids, before her last breath, and stared lifelessly at her friends with her beautiful ocean eyes, that matched her element. A small smile still placed on her lips, evidence that she had died happily. That didn't make her four best friends' any happier, as they fell to their knees sobbing. Hay Lin cradled Irma's limp body, and sobbed. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. The pain of losing her best friend hurt so much, she felt like dieing with her. She couldn't though. It would have been a complete waste, for Irma to give her life up, to protect Hay Lin and Taranee. All four girls felt terrible pain, but none was worse then Hay Lin's. Sure, all five of them were best friends, but the air and water element's had a special bond. They had been making mischief around the town, since they had been in diapers. Now, that was all over. Hay Lin gave a loud wail.

Taranee had collapsed on the ground, her brown eyes, full of painful tears. "No…" she whispered, hoarsely. She had already cried so much, it was painful. The pain of Irma gone from their lives was much more painful, though, so she continued to let the warm tears flow. Taranee looked at Irma's limp form, and she saw her body shudder. Hay Lin looked up, and looked at Taranee hopefully. The other girls wiped their tears, and stared at Irma, hopping the air would return to her lungs, and her heart would pump once more. Taranee just gave another loud sob. Taranee listened in class, and knew that it was normal for bodies to twitch when a person died. It was because it took a few hours, for all of the bodies systems to completely shut down. She didn't have the heart to break it to them, so she just sobbed quietly. If it hadn't been for Irma, she wouldn't be there, at that moment. Neither she nor Hay Lin would have lived to take another breath, but it was too a terrible price to pay. Irma did not deserve the fate she got, she was a courageous hero, and had saved them.

Cornelia had been in the middle of a strangled sob when she saw Irma's body twitch. 'Was she joking them?' Cornelia pressed her eyes shut, and wished that she was pretending, although deep in her heart, she knew Irma was gone. Cornelia desperately tried to brush away the tears that dripped from her blue eyes. It was frivolous to even try to wipe her face of the tears. Her tears just kept multiplying. Irma could get annoying sometimes, but Irma was one of her best friends. Her red rimmed eyes wondered over to her other friends. The all gave a bitter sob, as they gasped for breath, for they had been crying too hard to even breathe. Cornelia really wanted to know what happened… why Irma was lying on the ground the life knocked out of her. She had a feeling it was more then just those mutant monsters attacking her, but she couldn't find her voice. It had probably left, along with Irma. The earth guardian for once felt confused… and did not know what to do. More tears fell from her once sparkling blue eyes.

The leader of the girls, cried. She felt so lost. Will had thought that their troubles were gone, when the war with Phobos ended. Well she thought wrong, and now Irma was paying for it. She was the leader, and she was supposed to protect them. Unnecessary guilt ran through the leader and holder of the Heart of Candracar. Will took a small step to Irma's body, and the heart hummed. Will took a deep breath, and took it off her neck, letting it hover in the air. Slowly, Will's fellow guardians looked up, and their mouths dropped. A surge of hope flowed though their veins. Would the heart revive their friend? The pink orb made its way toward Irma, and Hay Lin backed away from Irma's corpse. Irma's chest arose from the ground, and there was a flash of light, and Irma returned to normal form, her teardrop magic returning to the Heart of Candracar. A moment later, the bloody blemishes, healed perfectly. Irma's body returned limply back to the floor. It was official, there was no way to save Irma. Fresh tears fell from Will's soft brown eyes.

Somewhere in the beautiful world of Candracar, the Oracle watched the four friends, and deceased friend. "The water guardian has died." He mused to Tibor. "Oh my. What happened?" Tibor asked, his mouth agape. "She saved two of the other guardians. The Air and Fire guardians." The Oracle said. "She shall get her rightful place, in Candracar, for doing the right thing." Tibor nodded. "As it should be." Suddenly a woman appeared around the corner. "A guardian is here. I think she's dead." She said. The Oracle nodded swiftly, and gracefully floated out of the beautiful room. The water guardian would have many questions for him.

Irma was sitting in a corner, in her guardian form, her chin resting on her knees, and her eyes closed tight. The girl kept telling herself, that this was just a dream, all though she doubted it. What was happening? Irma thought, tears forming. Why was she here? Where were here friends? Irma could hear someone approach her, and she opened her eyes, staring at the Oracle. "Wh-What do you want?" Irma stammered, "Where am I?" "You are in Candracar, and I am the Oracle." He answered, wistfully. "Why am I here? Where are the others?" Irma demanded. "You are dead. You saved your friends' life so you are now here. The others are on Earth." He said, bluntly.

"I am not dead!" Irma hissed, her bottom lip trembling. "I am afraid you are." The Oracle said, and waved his hand, and magically Irma could see her friends. All of them crowded around, sobbing. Irma herself felt like crying. "I need to talk to them! Let me go back in time! I don't want to be dead!" Irma cried, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Please help me!" she begged, dropping to her knees. "I need my friends." And indeed Irma did, and they needed her. "I am sorry. You may be able to communicate later to them, but they are too upset now. Let them be. You will see them when they die anyways, and come here." The Oracle said. Irma just sobbed, and collapsed on the ground, terrible sobs racking through her body. "That's too long." The upset water guardian whimpered

Back on earth, the four remaining guardians had fainted. They had cried so hard, that they couldn't breath. The pain was unbearable for the four remaining friends, and they collapsed on the ground, wishing their friend, just at the same time the lost one collapsed, at the loose of her friends. Will was the first one, to blink her eyes open woozily. Will quickly sat up, to the sound of soft beeping. Doctors and nurses swarmed her. "Are you Ok?" the main doctor asked. Will slowly nodded her. "I-I am." Will looked at the man's chest, which held a name tag, Dr. Roy West. Will looked away from the Doctor, and saw the Lair's. Irma's parents were crying, which made the tears return to her eyes. Christopher stood next to them, with a sly grin on his face. He probably didn't know yet, and Lillian, Cornelia's bratty sister stood next to him. That was when Will noticed all the parents were in the room, looking worriedly at them. Ms. Vandom rushed to her daughter's side, and embraced her. "Mom." She whispered, and buried her head into her mother's chest.

As if on cue, the three other girls sat up, gazing around the room silently. Their parents and Peter, Taranee's older brother, ran over to comfort them. The only ones remaining by the wall were the Liar's and Lillian. A nurse bent down, to explain the situation to Christopher. "N-No!" he whimpered, backing up. "You are lying! You can't ever trust a big fat nurse, who give you shots!" he yelled, jetting out the room, stomping, tears leaking from his blue eyes, that matched his sister's. Will looked away from the sight. "Now, can you tell me us what happened?" Dr. West questioned. "We were attacked." Was all Will could utter. "She saved my life!" Taranee exclaimed, she was obviously referring to Irma. "And mine." Hay Lin croaked, her throat sore. The doctor nodded, taking notes. He then looked at Cornelia, who opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Just a strangled sob, erupted from her mouth. It was true; her voice HAD left with Irma!

Doctor West took note of that, and motioned for the parents to follow him. The parents left, Mr. and Mrs. Lair in the back. Only the four girls, Lillian, and Peter remained in the white room. "Ms. Vandom, Cook, and Lin look alright. Although, I think Ms. Hale was temporarily lost her voice." Mr. and Mrs. Hale gasped. "I said only temporarily! Also, it seems the girls were attacked, by one of the same monsters that have been attacking. Hay Lin and Taranee also claim Ms. Lair saved them from the monster. I can only assume she died while saving them. There is though, no trace of wounds or anything. We are truly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Lair." Dr. West said, sincerely. The weeping couple nodded slowly. They had seen their daughter, and she still had her usual grin planted on her face. The pain was ever so slightly lessened, by the fact of knowing she had died happy enough to smile.

"You can take your children home now." Dr. West said. "Don't hesitate to call me though, especially you Mr. and Mrs. Lair and Mr. and Mrs. Hale." The parents nodded, and walked back into the room and collected their kids. A nurse returned with an upset Christopher. When the parents all reached their cars, with their kids, they all embraced them tightly. It could have been them. "We love you." They all said, as thy clambered into the car. A painful silence pounded upon the ears, of the parents and kids. "Cornelia, honey." Mrs. Hale said, softly, from the wheel. Cornelia just turned her head. She didn't even care about her green car, parked at the mall, which they were passing. Cornelia jumped slightly, as there a beep filled the silence of the car. It was Cornelia's cell phone; she shakily opened it, and pressed her ear to it. "Cornelia?" came Caleb's soft voice.

Caleb was talking on the cell phone, Cornelia had given him a few months before, so they could keep in touch while he was in Meridian, working for their new Queen, Queen Elyon. He could only hear a soft sob, instead of the usual happy greeting he received. "What's wrong?" Caleb asked, worriedly. Cornelia's mother softly removed the phone from her daughter's grip. "Hello?" Mrs. Hale said, softly. "Mrs. Hale?" Caleb asked, slightly puzzled. "I am sorry Cornelia is a little upset right now. She can't talk." Mrs. Hale said. What Caleb did not know, was that Cornelia really couldn't talk. "What's wrong?" Caleb asked. Mrs. Hale paused, and looked at her daughter, giving her a look that said, 'Do I have permission to tell him?' Cornelia just gave her mother a small nod, and looked outside, at the passing buildings and houses. Cornelia's stomach dropped, as they passed her deceased friend's old home. Minutes later they passed the place of Irma's body's new home.

Caleb waited for an answer on the other line, and Mrs. Hale tried to find the best way of telling the boy. "Cornelia's friend… had well died." Mrs. Hale said, murmured. Caleb's jaw dropped, 'Was it one of the guardians?' "Which friend?" Caleb asked. Elyon, who was sitting next to him, waiting her turn to talk to Cornelia looked at him strangely. Mrs. Hale sighed, and whispered, so Cornelia wouldn't hear, "The Irma Lair girl."

Caleb gasped. It was one of the guardians. "How?" Caleb questioned, stupidly. Mrs. Hale answered, gravely, "One of those… things attacked her, my daughter, and the other three. Seems Irma saved Hay Lin and Taranee, losing her life as she did." "Oh… Ok thanks." Caleb muttered, and closed the phone. "What's wrong?" Elyon demanded, her blue eyes flooded with concern for Cornelia. "The water guardian, Irma, has died." Caleb said softly. "Oh…" Elyon gasped, tears filling her pale blue eyes. Elyon had always considered Irma as her second best friend, right after Cornelia. Elyon gave a sad sigh, and wiped away the water building up in her eyes. A queen should not cry, it was a sign of weakness, and she had to be strong for her people. Elyon gazed softly around the throne room, the very room her brother had ruled over Meridian in. Elyon quickly snapped out of her depressed state, and went into her queen-like mode.

"How?" Elyon sputtered. Caleb explained, just as Cornelia's mother had on the phone. Elyon nodded, and then ordered, "I want a statue of her, in her honor… In her guardian form." The servant she had asked to do her bidding nodded, and rushed off. There was no need to say who; the female servant had heard the story. It was not long before the word got out, that the water guardian sacrificed her life for her fellow guardians. Elyon chocked down sob, and sat upon her golden throne. She would not let Irma be forgotten, by the people of Meridian. Elyon let her eyes wonder about the magnificent room, and her eyes fell upon, Caleb. He seemed upset, at the loose of Irma, but not as upset as herself. Caleb didn't know Irma like she did. There was more to Irma, than the goofy, spontaneous child Cornelia's boyfriend saw her as. Deep beneath her silly side, was something much more. Irma was the best friend anyone could have. She was loyal, romantic, and always there. That was lead her to her fate, her love for all her friends. That was when the young queen could hold it no longer, the large tears slid down her angular cheeks, and she did not bother to brush them away.

In Hay Lin's car, things weren't going much better. When they stepped out of the car at the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin gazed, longingly down the street, at her best friend's home. The home Irma would never return to. Hay Lin's black eyes filled with tears, and she ran into the restaurant, and to her grandmother, Yan Lin. Yan Lin, had been out when Hay Lin's parents received the call that, the guardians were in the hospital, one of their lives lost forever. "Grandma!" she sobbed, wrapping her slender arms around her old grandma, tears spilling from her eyes. "My sweet Hay Lin, what is wrong?" Yan Lin asked, softly pulling away, and looking into her grand daughter's midnight black eyes. "Irma." Hay Lin gasped, burying her head into her grandma's chest, her breathing short, and forced. "What is wrong wit her? Is she hurt? Another Meridian attack?" Yan Lin interrogated. "She's gone!" Hay Lin wept. "She sacrificed herself for me and Taranee!" Yan Lin sighed deeply, and rubbed her granddaughter's tiny back, humming softy, trying to help calm her down. When Hay Lin's breath returned to as normal as it could, Yan Lin gazed into Hay Lin's watery eyes.

"Did she have any last words." She asked. Hay Lin nodded, and recited Irma's last words perfectly. "We shall meet again in Candracar." Hay Lin had wondered if it were true. If it really wasn't the end. Yan Lin smiled at the Air Guardian, and Hay Lin replied with a quizzical look. How could her grandma smile, in the time of her distress! "Believe Irma. This isn't goodbye, just a new beginning. She is in Candracar now, like all guardians. All of you will one day join her, as will I. Guardian's have no end, unless they abuse their powers. Irma did what was right, and didn't abuse her powers… well maybe slightly, but her sacrifice made up for it. Don't cry Hay Lin, you will see her soon enough. If you calm down enough, she may be able to communicate with you, and the others." Hay Lin blinked in surprise, at her grandma, but did not question her. Hope flooded Hay Lin's body. Hope that it was not goodbye. That it was not the end. Hope that what her grandmother had told her, was true.

"Your fault." Her conscience chanted over and over her head. She was supposed to be the leader. She was supposed to protect them. She was supposed to make sure they all were safe. Safe from harm. Safe from evil Meridians. But, she had failed. She failed her job as keeper of the Heart of Candradar, but she failed something even more important. Something that was more important then any music or boyfriends. She failed her duty as a friend. Will had failed Irma. Now Irma was gone. Left all behind her, from whatever was after life, to the unknown. At that minute, Will made a pact to herself… to Irma. She would never smile, never laugh, and never be happy, just as Irma was, now. The red-headed leader glared out, at the road stretched out in front of her, going on forever. Just like her grieving for Irma, would be, forever. Going on for miles and miles nonstop. When the car came to a stop, in front of their house, Will's mother opened her car door for her. Will, usually would have smiled, gratefully, but instead she did nothing. Susan placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, and squeezed it slightly, trying to give her daughter a little comfort. Will looked away from her mother, and stared at the blade of grass, resting on her shoe.

In another car, the only sound was the soft breathing, of the family. Her parents didn't know how to comfort the fire guardian. Taranee felt a painful numbness take over her body. The easily sacred girl didn't know what to feel. Pain? Sadness? Anger at Irma's murder? Her mind was swarmed with so many different emotions, she didn't know what to feel. So she felt numb. The only thing the young girl knew, was she would avenge Irma's death, and she would have her remaining friends by her side, helping her. When the automobile stopped in front of the girl's house, she opened her door, and darted into the house, without a word to her family. They all stared, sadly at her retreating back, and sighed. Upstairs, in Taranee's room, she buried her head into her pillow. Then, she laid down, on her back. Maybe a short nap would do her good. Or maybe this was all part of a huge terrible nightmare, and she would wake any minute now. Was it possible to sleep, during a dream… or a nightmare? Hopefully the intelligent girl thought, as she closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come and take her.

Two weeks passed, and the four remaining friends, were still in a state of depression. They were lucky that it was spring vacation, and the school gave them am extra holiday. There was no use for them, if all they would do was mope. Will still blamed herself. Taranee felt a numb. Cornelia's voice was still lost. While Hay Lin felt her hopes deflate. 'Why hadn't Irma contacted them yet, if it was possible?' The air guardian wondered. There were rare moments where the girls would meet up, and sit in silence, imagining the jokes and laughs they would be sharing with their fallen comrade, if she hadn't died. Now, two weeks after the terrible incident, the girls were on their way to their friend's funeral. They were a complete vision of black and darkness. Hay Lin was wearing one of her usual outfits, only there was no color on them, just black. Taranee was even wearing black beads, in her hair. The only color Will wore was the pink orb, hanging around her neck underneath her shirt that she took everywhere. Even Cornelia wore none of her colorful stylish outfits, and no make up. Their lives were colorless without the turquoise magic. The magic that belonged the water guardian. With out turquoise life for fuchsia, red, green, and silver, was dim and black.

Taranee looked up from her scuffed up, dark sneakers, and stared blankly at her friends. The only sound at the funeral was the splashing of the nearby river, and the loud wails Mr. and Mrs. Lair belted out every few seconds. Taranee gazed around, at the people attending. There was not one dry face in the crowd. Many had come, to mourn with them. Even Uriah was fighting back tears. It was needless to say, everyone was affected by her death. Irma was popular... the funny girl of the school. She was the comedy queen and the water queen. Now a huge hole had been torn in their school. There was only one face that was as wet as the friends' faces… Martin Tubbs. He absolutely adored Irma. Now he only had the memories of the sweet girl. Taranee shook her head, and glanced inside Irma's coffin. The large, goofy smile planted on her pouty lips. Her brilliant eyes stared blankly at the world. Her slender body, showed no blemishes, and was just as perfect as when she was alive. She was a guardian, she would never rot. The shaggy haired maiden, wore a beautiful dark blue dress. She looked so beautiful, yet small just laying there. The world blurred, as tears poured from her brown eyes.

In the back, watching from afar, all of Meridian hid in the shadows, to honor the water guardian. Their heads were lowered, as they paid their last respects for the teenage girl. In the front, stood Caleb and Elyon, their faces wet with tears. Elyon remembered all the good times with Irma. The many times, where Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and herself, would gather at the Shell Cove, and camp out. They would share scary stories, eat marshmallows, and swim. When anyone of the girls got to freaked out, from one of the stories, Irma would calm them down, with one of her silly quotes. The smallest smile graced her lips, at the thought of girl's jokes. Elyon gazed at Cornelia. She heard she wasn't doing very well. She could only hope, that Irma would be the last to leave her life, for now.

On the other side of the funeral, Hay Lin was staring at Irma. On the smiling girl's neck, was a necklace. Hay Lin sucked in a deep breath. She made the necklace, for Irma. It was a best friend's forever type thing. Hay Lin's hand flew up to her neck and fingered one of the necklace's she wore. The one currently in the girl's fingertips was the match to Irma's. She pulled it off, and studied it. She remembered how Irma made this one for her. The trouble it took for her clumsy friend to string the few beads it held, flooded her mind. The girls had been four when they had made them. They were spending an afternoon together, at Hay Lin's house. Hay Lin had pulled out the beads and string, and the little, pigtailed girls strung friendship necklaces, and traded, promising they would be friends forever, and they would one day move into a house together, marry men that were also best friends, and have twins at the same time. The usual child friendship promises. If Candracar was real, one of those promises would come true. They would be best friends forever.

Hay Lin placed the necklace back on her neck, and fingered her heart shaped locket. She took the silver chain off her neck, and opened it. Inside was a picture of the five girls, Elyon, and Caleb. She examined the miniature photo. It had been taken a month ago, two months before Irma's death. Will and Taranee were smiling at the camera, both secretly placing bunny ears on the other. Cornelia had her arms around Elyon's and Caleb's necks, her head resting on Caleb's shoulder. Then, her black eyes fell upon her and Irma. Irma and Hay Lin were making goofy faces at the camera, and it was obvious they were enjoying themselves, they were giggling so hard, Irma was clutching her stomach, still making a funny face. Her eyes looked at the other side of the locket; it was just her and Irma. They had their arms around the other, giving a genuine grin, to the person who was taking the picture… Martin. It had been taken two months ago. Hay Lin placed it back around her neck, and looked over at Martin. Martin had a pained, depressed look on his face. Then it was over. The funeral was over, and Hay Lin saw Will bolt, over to the river.

Will was running away. Away from it all. She wanted to… she didn't what she wanted to do, but she wanted to escape it all. The guilt. The pain. And most importantly, the fact Irma was not there to make it all better, with one of her humorous comments. It felt as if Irma was their laughter, and now all the happiness and laughter in the world had vanished. When the leader finally stopped at the water, she couldn't help but feel closer to the water guardian, now in haven, she supposed. Irma would never in a million years, go to hell. She was too innocent, too pure to rot there. Or maybe Yan Lin was right. She was in Candracar, and was gazing down, disapprovingly at what her next move was. She dove it the freezing, February water. The water nipped at her scrawny body, making her body tingle with numbness. Still not satisfied, the girl pushed her head under the rushing water, swimming down to the deep bottom. Will didn't know why, but the water gave her a peaceful, safe feeling. As if she was whole again, with all her friends. Perhaps it was the fact it was her friend's element? That feeling quickly left, as her the frozen water stung her skin, and her lungs were begging for oxygen, but she took no heed. She needed to feel close to her departed friend.

Will felt as if some had taken her, from behind, and was pulling her to the surface. She was too weak to fight back. An odd warmth flowed through her body. Was she dieing? No, she wasn't! Her head broke the surface of the water, and she gasped for breath. She clambered out of the water, and strangely, her clothes weren't even the slightest damp. Her brown eyes widened. She searched for whoever saved her, but found no one. Suddenly, the red head felt as if she could speak to the water, because the water rippled, in a watery, bubbly voice, "Why?" the voice sounded hurt, and painful. Will felt her heart stop. That was Irma! Irma had saved her. "I don't know." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. There was no reply, "Thank you… I miss you, Irma." Will finished, her face wet with tears, and she scampered away.

"GUYS!" Will cried, as she ran back to the graveyard. The three friends wiped their faces of their tears. "What?" Taranee croaked. "I was over by the river, about to kill myself, when-" Will explained, when her three friends' eyes widened. "What?" Hay Lin yelled, "What WERE you thinking!" "I was thinking escape!" Will retorted. "Anyways," Will continued, "Irma is in Candracar! She saved me!" Will burst. "She is?" Hay Lin squealed, tears of happiness filling her eyes. "Irma?" Cornelia said her voice hoarse. Her voice was filled with hope. Instantly, her other friends' faces brightened up. "You spoke!" Taranee screamed, throwing her arms around Cornelia. The others quickly joined the hug. No more words left the earth guardian's lips, though.

The next day, the girls we forced to go to school. The moment they stepped on the school grounds, the whole school yard fell silent. No movement was made, as they all stared at the group. They knew how they all had been close, and Irma was always with them. A few flashed comforting smiles, while others looked the other way, some even fled the yard, and into the school building. It didn't matter to them, they walked quietly into the school building, muttered goodbye, and parted, Cornelia and Will went one way, and Hay Lin and Taranee went the other. Irma's death was even stronger, now they were in school. Hay Lin and Taranee felt odd with out Irma with them, walking to their next class.

The days dragged by, as the girls refused to stop mourning their loose. It was March 10th, when the four girls were visited by Mr. and Mrs. Lair. The fact the Irma was dead, would not stop her parents from throwing a nice little birthday party, to celebrate the day she should have turned 16 years old, and received a car, which they had traded in for a grand tombstone to mark where she had been buried.

Their first stop was at Hay Lin's home, well restaurant. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lair." Mrs. Lin greeted, with a warm smile. "May we have a word with Hay Lin?" Mr. Lair questioned. "Yes, of course." Mrs. Lin said, and left the room in search of her daughter, who was being a waitress at the moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Lair would like to speak to you. I will take it from here." Mrs. Lin told her daughter, as Hay Lin made her way to where Irma's parents were waiting. "Hello." Hay Lin said, struggling to place a smile on her face. Mr. Lair coughed and nodded, as a greeting. "Well, we are kind of holding a party… a birthday party for Irma. You know, she wanted to become 16, so bad…" Mr. Lair said, trailing off. "You were her best friend, and we would love for you to come… You know she thought highly about you and the others…" Mrs. Lair stated, with a small smile.

Hay Lin nodded, tears filling her black eyes. Mrs. Lair cleared her throat, and continued. "We have her diary and scrapbook here. You can have a look if you like." Hay Lin paused, and nodded. "I would like to have a look." Maybe knowing what her friend thought of and wrote about, would help her. Perhaps the pictures would help. Bring back the many good memories. Mrs. Lair handed her two largo books. One seemed like it been taped up many times. As Hay Lin studied it, she found it was a bunch of diaries taped together. There were ten in all, making it a thick stack. Each diary represented a year. "We don't know why she taped them all together." Mr. Lair said. Hay Lin nodded, and opened it to the first page.

"We should go now. Return them when you wish." Mr. Lair said, getting up, and they both left, leaving Hay Lin alone with the diaries and scrapbook. Hay Lin quickly scooped them into her arms, and rushed to her room, slamming the door. Hay Lin belly-flopped onto her bed, and opened the first page of the first diary. The writing was sloppily done, but good for the age Irma had been when she had written it. Hay Lin scanned its contents. She had started the diary when Irma had turned 6, at the end of the school year. Tears filled her eyes, as she discovered the fact that Irma was writing about how she held a lemonade stand, to save up for a birthday present for her bestest friend in the universe, Hay Lin.

Hay Lin ceased her reading, and searching her mind for the memory of what Irma had gotten her. Then it hit her. Irma had given her a wonderful marker set, with every shade of every color. Hay Lin pushed the diary off her, and she jetted over to where she kept all her art supplies. Buried, underneath all the projects, markers, crayons, pencils, and beads was her market kit. Hay Lin pulled out to tub, and looked at the markers. They were old, and the ink inside them ran out in half of them. Hay Lin smiled down at them. She brought them to the bed, as she continued to read her friend's personal thoughts. She learned more about Irma, then she had in all the years they had been best friends. She learned why Irma was humorous. Her insecurities. And how her friend felt about no guy wanting to date her, because Martin stalked her everywhere she went.

Irma was very vague about the guardian bit. Probably incase someone else read it. Which was pretty smart to do. When Hay Lin finished it three hours later, her stomach went squish. Irma had seemed to know her death was close, because she had written how it was probably her last time writing in it. That she had seen something bad coming. Well felt. 'Why hadn't Irma told them that she had felt something was going to happen?' Hay Lin wondered. Hay Lin sighed, and closed the taped diaries, and placed the scrapbook. She leaned against her tub of markers Irma had given her, and was lost in the bliss of old memories.

Mr. and Mrs. Lair visited the other girls, whom accepted the invitation. So three days after, on March the thirteenth, Irma's birthday, the girls, now call W.T.C.H., which meant absolutely nothing, gathered at the graveyard, in from of Irma's magnificent grave, with an angel statue on it. Mr. and Mrs. Lair were also there, and also were a handful of other people Irma had befriended. "Hello, girls!" Mrs. Lair exclaimed, with a fake smile. She handed them each a can of silly string. A few minutes later, they can perched a cake on a table they had brought for the occasion, lit with candles, and were singing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Irma, Happy Birthday to you!" and spraying silly string. Everyone had a smile on their face, as if serenading Irma made the pain go away. Some strange event happened, when the song ended. The candles blew out, after a second as if Irma was invisible and she had paused to make a wish.

When the group stopped parading around, and singing, some mysterious force pulled the girls to the river near by. They just sat their, eye closed and listening, as the water splashed. It was so calm and peaceful sitting there. The sun shining down on them, making their skin tingle with it's warmth. They didn't know how long they were there. All they knew, was they were waiting. They didn't know exactly, but they were waiting. Suddenly, the water halted its moving, but it still made rippling sounds. The rippling spoke to them, in a different language, that they could strangely understand.

"Stop dwelling on me. I am dead." It told them. They knew who was speaking. It was Irma. "It isn't like we will never see each other… We'll see each other in Candracar." "Irma…" Taranee choked, her mouth slightly agape. "I'll even have some chances to see my family, as they don't go to Candracar, but somewhere similar." Irma, as water informed them. "Cornelia." She continued, and Cornelia sighed. Seeing as it was Irma, the goofball, she figured she would tease her. Instead though the voice said, "Don't ruin your whole life over me. Speak… please." Cornelia closed her eyes. She would try and speak… for Irma.

"We miss you…" she stated softly. "And I miss you all. But you can't wreck you life, because of me. I am only your friend. Don't do this to yourselves…" "But, you aren't just a friend! Your-" Will gasped, but the bubbling water interrupted her. "You guys aren't just my friends, too. That is why I am begging you guys to go on with your lives. Even when I you can't hear me, I am watching over you guys. It isn't goodbye…" Irma said, her water language voice fading. "I will contact you all later. This is not goodbye…" And then, the water came back to life, and the girls couldn't understand it's splashes. They just sat there dumbfounded.

It was later that night, and the girls had all gone home. When they got home, they all turned on the radio, asking the music to help them sleep. They girls felt wide awake when a song came on, that fit them perfectly. Someone's watching over me. How perfectly it fit with the mood.

And the singer sang,

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight"

And then the chorus began.

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

The closed their eyes, as the chorus started up once again. When it ended, the song continued.

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

The words of the song comforted them somehow. They let themselves drift away to sleep. They felt content, and safe. Words can not describe how the felt. They didn't even know what they felt. They did know though, that it was not goodbye.

THE END

Author Note – Good? Bad? Was the song too much? Should I delete it? Please review and tell me, what you though of my first oneshot.


End file.
